Talk:Voltic
Resemblance to the Porsche Carrera GT As seen here, it's almost the same facia and sides. : Take a good look at the side air intake, the shape of the healights and the wheelbase and overall length of the Carrera GT. The Carrera GT it a full-size roadster which does not resemble the car in question. The side air intakes are much bigger, the shape of the healights are not round, and the front facet is far too low. The Lotus Elise however has the short wheelbase, ovular headlights, and smaller intake for a smaller engine. Carrera GT is an invalid reference in terms of both performance and appearance. JBanton (talk) 17:47, November 16, 2012 (UTC) ::: In addition to this, the proportionality of width to the height and length on the Carrera GT is too high to be considered as an influence for the design of this car. Also the formation of the area above the engine is also totally different (being low in height and split into two sub-sections) to that of the MR roadster. JBanton (talk) 08:31, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::They're all really minute details. The front end is the most glaring difference from the Elise and similarity to the Carrera. Aside from the front end looking almost identical to the Carrera the Pfister badge sits exactly where the Porsche badge sits on the Carrera. The sides have been changed slightly so that the car deviates from the Carrera, as is common in GTA games so as not to copy a car completely. The rear of the car is not visible however so I fail to see how you can make a comparasen. MOB-4-Life (talk) 11:49, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::No they are not minute details; 1. The front bumper on the Carrera is too shallow and that is a fact. 2. The headlights are totally ovular and have two lamps inset, almost exactly like an Elise/ Exige. 3. The formation of the bonnet is almost identical, having a curved section which is split in the the middle to form two intakes. 4. The wheelbase is short, and makes the car a compact roadster; different class of vehicle to a Carrera. 5. The proportionality of the car's width in relation to its height and length is far lower than that of a Carrera GT. 6. The red roadster in the gallery displays a single-bulge rear greenhouse area nearly identical to that of an Elise; the Carrera is totally different, featuring two main bulges. 7. The red roadster in the gallery features two circular rear lamps much like an Elise, Exige or Venom GT. 8. The red roadster also displays a diffuser arrangement similar to that of an Elise, a Carrera is different in its area and exhaust positioning. These reasons not only confirm that your agrument is invalid, but also confirm that the vehicle is based quite heavily on multiple Lotus models, due to factual evidence. If you fail to realise these facts then you should just leave the article alone, because you are not capable of recognising design characteristics and effectively and accurately applying them. Either that or... JBanton (talk) 12:13, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::When I first saw the car I immediately thought that it was based on the Carrera. I was so convinced of it that I didn't hesitate to change the article because I thought that information contained in it was catagorically wrong. The rear end does share some similarities to the Elise but the front end looks very different. The fact that both cars have air intakes on the hood in no way means that one is based on the other especially since they're a completely different shape on both cars. The body shape of the two cars is also very different, the Elise is larger at the back and thins out towards the front almost forming a wedge shape whereas the car in the screenshot maintins the same volume all along it's body just like the Carrera. The curvature of the hood above the headlights is way more pronounced on the Elise than on the car in question. The air intakes and the grill design on the front bumper are totally different in both cars but very similar to the Carrera to a point of being a near exact carbon copy. Porshes also have a signature front end shaping which matches the car completely. Your so called "factual evidence" is just personal opinion which has no place in a wiki article. There's no problem with saying certain aspects are possibly based on the Elise because this leaves it open to interpretation but using definite articles like "clearly" when something is in fact purely speculative is a definite no-no. Any logical person can see that the car shares just as much in common with the Carrera as the Elise (or any other Lotus) so I propose we just compromise and add in information regarding the cars similarity to both the Carrera and the Elise and allow the reader to make their own minds up and avoid any future debate. --MOB-4-Life (talk) 19:47, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::My factual evidence is factual evidence, backed up by information which I learned when doing my degree in automotive design. Refer to the earlier list, which still haven't disproved yet. The reasoning that you are giving in order to attempt your defence of the car being similar to a Carrera GT is neither true or very accurate. 1. Front end details are listed above. 2. Your curvature statement is false because the Carrera GT has a more shallow front bumper, statistically and apparently. 3. Your statement about the front is very far from the truth, refer to points made earlier for justification. Also general consensus at GTAForums could also serve as a good example of how wrong with you are with your perception of the car in question, also this disproves your theory of any average person thinking the car resembles a Carrera GT. The only ways in which you cannot clearly see the design elements that have been taken from Lotus designs, is if you are either lacking vehicle knowledge or naive. JBanton (talk) 20:11, November 17, 2012 (UTC) A degree in automotive design? Wow good for you. The fact still remains though that the car, from the front, looks drastically different from a Lotus Elise, whether you look at it with college educated eyes or not. --MOB-4-Life (talk) 20:55, November 17, 2012 (UTC) : The car doesn't look drastically different to people without college education, let alone university education (which is where people go to get degrees). I have nystagmus and yet I can still see, along with the majority of a community, such as GTAForums, that the entire car is based quite closely around a Lotus deisgn. While you think that the car resembles a Porsche, you unfortunately are incorrect. Also I still see that you haven't come up with a reasonable argument against the facts that prove the front end is closer to a Lotus design than a Carrera GT. JBanton (talk) 21:54, November 17, 2012 (UTC) : Also the A pillars of the MR Roadster are black, like an Elise, whereas on the Carrera GT, the A pillars are body coloured. To add to this the front bumper features a thin ledge along its bottom edge which is an obvious reference to the ledges featured on the bottom edge of the Series 2 Elise front bumper. The statement made earlier about the positioning of the manufacturer emblem is false; the MR roadster has its manufacturer emblem just below the line marking the top of the front bumper, similar to what a series 2 Elise does for its Lotus emblem, being very close, but above the line. A Carrera GT has its emblem inset a considerable distance on its bonnet. To further disprove your statement on the front, the inset distance of the bumper grilles from the bottom ledge of the bumper is higher than that of a Carrera; whose grilles have their bottom edges coinciding with the top edge of the ledge. The Elise has an area of flat bodywork between the ledge and the grilles, just like the MR Roadster, in order to deny these facts you'd have to be either stupid or trolling. JBanton (talk) 22:24, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh you have nystagmus... that explains it. --MOB-4-Life (talk) 01:50, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Could this be? Does anyone else think that this is the Khamelion, hiding right under our noses. It's hard to tell from the rear view but I don't think there were exhaust tips, if there aren't any then this would make it the "high-end electric car". JBanton (Talk | ) 07:27, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :It might be, but without official info... Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''Spoil]][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 23:23, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Hybrid? Is the Voltic a hybrid? The reason I ask this is because I see exaust coming out of the mufflers and it's mentioned in the article that it is a fully electric powered vehicle. --'Tony1998' '(Talker' * Blogger * ' )'-- 01:13, January 15, 2014 (UTC) : I think the only electric cars in GTA V are the Khamelion and the Dilettante. Smashbro8 (talk) 01:21, January 15, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 :: I think we need to change some stuff on this article. *looking mad* --'Tony1998' '(Talker' * Blogger * ' )'-- 07:17, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Unless I've been high the whole time I don't see any exhaust pipes on the vehicle. It's 100% battery. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t''']] 09:44, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well, 1stly that comment is 12 months old and as far as I know, has never been added to the actual article. I don't know what Tony1988 was looking at either, there are no exhausts visible on the Voltic. It is pure electric, not a hybrid. We'll be including underside model views in an update to the vehicles manual of style soon so something like this will eventually be included in the article. smurfy (coms) 10:37, January 22, 2015 (UTC) File Names All files on this article ( ) are named and licensed correctly as of 11/06/16. MonkeyBot188 (talk) 16:23, June 11, 2016 (UTC)